pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Great Dwarf Strength
This is a team build that pumps out large amounts of damage. VoS Dervs (2) Attributes and Skills prof=d/any scythemastery=12+1+1 earthprayers=12+1of StrengthUral's Hammer!"of Holy MightScanSweepAttackSweepSignet/build Equipment * Windwalker's insignias. * A Rune of Superior Vigor and a Rune of Clarity. * A Zealous Scythe of Enchanting with a +15% damage (while enchanted) Inscription is preferable, but any Zealous Scythe will work fine. * A Earth Prayers Headpiece of Superior Earth Prayers to use only when you cast Vow of Strength (optional). Usage *Upon approaching: :*Equip a non-zealous weapon (preferably a staff for high energy). *Use the skills in order: :* :* :* *Before engaging switch to your zealous scythe. :*Use on your target. :*Use your attack skills accordingly. :* helps with energy management, so use it as often as possible. *Maintain your enchantments. *Res dead party members with . Variants *You can switch out the attack skills for other ones. *Drop Resurrection Signet for if your team doesn't fail. :*I strongly recommend this even if your team fails, as this is a very brave move (but not as brave as using no skills, or using no armor). Emo Buffer prof=e/mo smiting=12 energystorage=12+1+2 airmagic=3+1of HonorDwarf Weaponof SwiftnessRenewalOptionalDwarf ArmorHexCondition/build *[Insight@12 *[Battle Standard of Honor *This is just an example. You could be Me/Mo and use some Inspiration/Illusion. As long as you are a caster with some energy management, this will work. Equipment *Anything, as long as you have +20% enchantments. Usage *Upon zoning, use , followed by . Maintain this at all times. *Use on yourself. Maintain this at all times also. If someone is under pressure, use it on them to give them a slight health boost and a nice armor boost. If no one currently needs it, use it on one of the Dervishes. *Immediately after, use on yourself (extra health/energy from ER), and then both of the Dervishes. *Prior to aggroing a group, cast on both of the Dervishes. Counters *Conditions on your enemies. *Blocking. *Anti-melee hexes. * * *Heavy enchantment removal ( ). Notes *You do not need the buffer; it is entirely optional. Simply drop "BUH!" for GDW and you'll be fine. If you're in HM, you'd need to drop Asuran Scan for GDA too, since the extra armor/health is needed. *Before you start, make sure no one has condition-causing skills. If they do, make sure they only use it on bosses/high-priority targets so it doesn't interfere with VoS. *Quick number crunch, assuming low ranks (r1 Kurz/Lux, r3 Deldrimor/Asuran). These are all easily attainable, especially if you have completed Factions and Eye of the North. :*Base hit: 25 damage (25 total) ::*AoHM: +21 damage (46 total) ::*Customized/Inscriptions: +35% (62 total) ::*SoH: +13 damage (75 total) ::*VoS: +38% (104 total) ::*"BUH!": +25% (130 total) ::*Asuran Scan: +53% (199 total) ::*GDW: +16 (215 total) *Final damage: 215. *Even without an attack skill or EBSoH, you still do over 200 damage. *Number crunch with moderate ranks (r5). Not as easily attainable, but the average player has these ranks. :*We'll say a 15 base hit. (15 total) ::*AoHM: +25 (40 total) ::*Customized/Inscrip: +35% (54 total) ::*SoH: +13 (67 total) ::*Mystic Sweep: +30 (97 total) ::*VoS: +38% (134 total) ::*"BUH!": +25% (167 total) ::*Asuran Scan: +59% (266 total) ::*GDW: +17 (283 total) *Final damage: 283 *While this isn't a big jump from the previous example, you also need to take into account that you hit for 10 damage LESS at the start. By the end, that 10 damage has turned into around 37 damage that wasn't being multiplied with the rest of the numbers. *Final example: max ranks for everything (r12 Kurz/Lux, r10 Deld and Asuran). I know this isn't reasonable, but it is just to demonstrate the capabilities of this build. :*Base hit: 41 (max) (41 total) ::*AoHM: +32 (73 total) ::*Customized/Inscrip: +35% (99 total) ::*SoH: +13 (112 total) ::*Mystic Sweep: +30 (142 total) ::*VoS: +38% (196 total) ::*"BUH!": +25% (245 total) ::*Asuran Scan: +75% (429 total) ::*GDW: +20 (449 total) *Final damage: 449. *As you can see, this build can hit VERY hard against anything, especially undead. *Note: A critical hit with this will move your final damage into the 500s. See Also Build:Rt/D Great Dwarf Spirit